


Peanut Butter Sandwich

by GiggleSnortBangDead



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: I mean not yet but i kno me so..., Kissing, M/M, Oral, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10074395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiggleSnortBangDead/pseuds/GiggleSnortBangDead
Summary: Prompt: "Anything with these three after them teaming together Monday. How adorable was Sami?Bonus for Sami being way kinkier/wild than Dean and both of them in bed.Double bonus for them skyping/facetiming with Dean because they all miss him."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, i am drunk gigglesnortbangdead. I was going to wait to post this on my actual blog but I drank four drinks, and then I was thought, hm, maybe i could just post it now and then sober Zoe can deal with it.
> 
> Also, I could not think of what to call this, and i was thought Sami has orange-y red hair. kind of like PEANUT BUTTER???? 
> 
> whatever -- another problem for zober zoe/

They took him to bed like a broken boat takes on water. That is; quickly and as a surprise to everyone but the boat - who had known of it's own lonely disrepair and lack of structural integrity.  
  
~~The boat~~ Roman and Seth's rickety alliance meant they shared hotel rooms, and after their match it almost seemed obvious to a third back with them.  
  
"Don't do anything weird." Seth hissed, toweling his hair dry while Sami was in the shower. Roman was digging their lube out of his suitcase. He looked up.  
  
" _Me?_ "  
  
"Yeah," Seth snapped. He combed his fingers through his hair brusquely and then put it up in a loose bun that would fall out before he'd even come once. "You can be weird sometimes, and I don't want you to scare him off."  
  
"Two things." Roman crossed his arms, lube in one first, nestling against his bare elbow. The dark boxer briefs he had on were clearly worn but not, like, holey or anything. They looked soft, comfortable, loved - Seth thought he looked charming enough in them that a sweet, innocent guy like Sami would look over some of their eccentricities. But not all of them.  
  
"One," Roman continued, like he had Seth's full attention, which was something he'd probably never had in his life outside of the ring. "He's an adult, so he can tell me or leave if he doesn't like how I'm doing something."  
  
Seth shrugged, leaned back. He'd actually put on nice underwear for company; white, cotton briefs with a good enough label on them. He'd almost gone without, but he figured laying around naked on a hotel bed before you'd even done anything was sort --  
  
"Two," Roman said. " _I'm_ not the weird one. _You're_ the weird one. _'Roman, pull my hair.' 'Roman, call me names.'_ You're bossy and a freak. If anyone's gonna scare him off, it's you."  
  
"You like it when I tell you what to do!" Seth's voice got maybe too loud, and the shower shut off, which turned them to whispering.  
  
"No, I just don't mind, and I figure you can't come if you're not talking, so -- " Roman shrugged and Seth scowled, looking away.  
  
"Hey, guys," Sami said, a towel around his waist and steam spilling out around him. He grinned, pink-flushed, one finger flicking at the light switch to save energy because he was a real stand up guy.  
  
Seth sent Roman another warning look, which was returned to an almost parodic level. Sami, seemingly unaware, threw aside the towel after giving his pubes and chest hair a quick pat dry. He sat next to Seth on the bed.  
  
"Good shower?" Seth asked, looking away from Roman finally and then nearly flinching because Sami had already been reaching for him, leaning in. "Oh, I -- "  
  
Sami stopped abruptly, but smiled in the next second. "Yeah, real good." He sat back, resting his weight on his hand, no longer looming against Seth. He glanced at Roman and nodded him over. "You wanna join us, big guy? We can talk for a bit if you like."  
  
"What?" Seth nearly jumped. "Talk? We don't need to talk."  
  
"Unless you want to talk." Roman offered, so fucking earnestly. He sat on the other side of the bed, parallel-bracketing Seth, making him almost visibly preen at his own central position.  
  
"Clearly," Seth said, leaning in to place a fake-steady hand on Sami's thick, softly haired thigh -- desperate, twitching inches away from his blushy cock. "He doesn't want to cock."  
  
"He can speak for himself." Roman said, close to hissing.  
  
"Yeah," Sami laughed, and then he rushed, "Actually I'd love to watch you two fuck around a bit."  
  
Roman gave himself away with a raised eyebrow-look of shock while Seth sprang up, groping for his partner's hand. "We can do that," Seth promised. "No prob. Roman," he said, meaner and raspier. "Come here."  
  
Sami laughed again and sat back, getting comfortable as Seth tugged Roman on top of him. It didn't take Roman too long to get with the program, and his face was made available to Seth, although his gaze kept shifting to the side to watch as Sami reached down, cupped himself, covered his well-balanced, healthy mouthful of a cock in hand.  
  
Seth ended up mouthing at stubble, right under Roman's chin, at his neck. Seth nipped at him, increasingly hard to get his attention back. Momentarily, he was worried he'd lost his role as the warm and absolute center of this exchange. This wasn't going to work for Seth if he felt ignored.  
  
Roman got one of his big hands behind Seth's head, grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled hard enough to make Seth groan, mouth unable to abuse his neck when so open.  
  
When they clashed again, in the middle, they finally kissed, Seth's tongue sucked into Roman's mouth, Roman's tongue nearly swallowed by Seth.  
  
"Wow," Sami said, more to himself, or maybe the room, or maybe God.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is where i come to my ulterior motive
> 
> hey guys, i'm a young academic and i'm writing a paper for a conference on queer fandom in wrestling and i was like, huh, how do i reach the queer fandom???? what do queer wrestling fans like???? and then i figured that it was probably wreslting porn and so I'm gonna plug my survey if that's okay 
> 
> [please take my survey thank you](https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/DQ9GYGY)
> 
>  hopefully i will update this soon. i have, like, half of hte next section done but also i am a student with two jobs


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thank you, everyone who took my survey! I really, really appreciate it! If you haven't and would be interested in helping me out, I'll paste the link in the end notes again. It's anonymous and doesn't have to take very long (unless you want to write a lot, which is up to you!) Either way, thanks so much for letting me plug my research so obscenely.

Seth could feel Roman against his thigh, pressing his soft, dark underwear sweetly against his length. Roman started to suck, wet and hard down Seth's neck, his chest, until Seth batted at Roman's shoulders to remind him _no marks_. Roman, then settled at one of his nipples and drew against it roughly until Seth squirmed under him, rutting their dicks together for one jolting moment. 

"Roman, finger me while I blow Sami." Seth's eyes darted over to see if Sami was okay with that. 

"I'll do you one better," Sami chimed in. "We can blow each other while he opens you up." 

"Uhm." 

And once Roman and Seth had blinked away their shock, they got themselves positioned -- Seth with his hips propped up by the white hotel pillows, Sami getting his palms on Seth's inner thighs to pull them back, to keep Seth raised and open for Roman. Seth's head was thrown back against the mattress, squirming enough to loose his hair under him, while Sami straddled over his shoulders, his cock brushing Seth's nose and lips. 

While Roman slicked his fingers, Sami nestled between Seth's warm, trembling thighs before Seth could even process the movement. All he did was kiss the tip, and Seth jolted, shook, moaning like the best sell of his life. Instead of making fun of him, or at least laughing like Dean might have, the noise spurred Sami forward. His mouth got soft, loose, quickly wet, and then viced around his cock in a warm suck.

Roman did laugh at the gutted sound Seth lost. Seth ended up laughing too, once he could breathe, Sami fucking _nursing_ on his cock (warm, tight, close drags), so earnestly suckling that his own dick was twitching, dripping, blushing bright pink. Sami curved his grip from Seth's thighs to his ass, stretching his back tight, getting him further down his throat. 

Seth finally pulled himself together enough to reciprocate with something more than dumb moaning. He got a hand around that thick, twitching cock and lined his lips up. As he opened his mouth, almost weakly, to kitten lick the tip, Roman finally breached his hole. Seth's legs kicked out without meaning for them to, his toes curling as Roman fucked in two knuckles.

As Seth cried out and Sami hummed at the rush of warm breath on his cockhead, Roman moved his fingers just right. Seth tossed his head back, panicking, "I'm gonna come," without thinking. 

Sami wet-popped off his dick and looked over his big, freckled shoulder. Roman kept at it, mercilessly curling and twisting against Seth's poor insides. "Already?" Sami asked, but when Seth darkened and opened his mouth to bitch back, Sami got a hand back on his cock and _squeezed_ to shut him up. "You're cute," he said, although he was turning back to face Seth's dick, so Seth couldn't be sure who Sami was talking about. It made Seth pleased and embarrassed either way. 

"That boy's got a hair trigger," Roman finally shared, two fingers still rubbing, in no hurry to really open Seth up. "He can come like a girl, though, you know - loads of times." 

"Hey," Seth rasped, fisting his free hand against the sheet, using the other to give Sami some sort of half-assed handjob. 

"Is that so, Seth?" Sami asked, mouthing against his balls absently. Roman pulled his hand out and wiped his fingers on the comforter before caching Sami's chin and dragging him up for a kiss.

Given the opportunity to catch his breath, Seth finally got his mouth around Sami's length, which was so _hot_ in his mouth, clean and heavy as Sami's hips stuttered and then steadied with very apparent self-restraint on Sami's part. The stretch to Seth's jaw was nothing when he could listen to the other man make those aborted breaths. Above them, he could hear Roman say, "Fuck - God, you blush all over," and Sami huff out a laugh.

Roman pushed his fingers against Seth again, making him jump, and Sami asked, "You ever think about tying him down?" 

"All the time." Roman said. "Gagging him too." 

Seth, to their amusement, whined. Roman started to stretch him again, maybe too rough and quick this time - but Seth couldn't complain with a dick in his mouth and Sami gripping his shaft for balance as he pressed up to keep kissing Roman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy, it sure is hard to write a threesome when everyone has the same pronouns. I'm finally on my spring break, so I'll try to get at least another chapter up this week. 
> 
> [A link to the survey on queer fandom in wrestling for a paper i'm writing for the pop culture conference next month](https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/DQ9GYGY)

**Author's Note:**

> this is where i come to my ulterior motive
> 
> hey guys, i'm a young academic and i'm writing a paper for a conference on queer fandom in wrestling and i was like, huh, how do i reach the queer fandom???? what do queer wrestling fans like???? and then i figured that it was probably wreslting porn and so I'm gonna plug my survey if that's okay 
> 
> [please take my survey thank you](https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/DQ9GYGY)
> 
>  hopefully i will update this soon. i have, like, half of hte next section done but also i am a student with two jobs


End file.
